ThE WaNiNg MoOn
by Shadow of the Ankh
Summary: SLASH. Harry comes into his creature inheritance on his birthday with a few twists thrown in. Super powerful!political! Harry. The Waning Moon now belongs to Nigh Fury, who posted it on HPfandom under the title Starlight Mythology [Mature content].
1. Chapter 1

**The Waning Moon**

By Shadow of the Ankh

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash. HET. Alternative Reality, Original Characters, Out of Character, violence, cursing, some sexual content, smoking, creature inheritances, character bashing, altered appearances, different lineage, new creatures, vampires, elves, and soul-mates

**Summary:** SLASH. SSHP. CREATURE Harry and Snape. Classic Harry comes into his creature inheritance on his birthday with a few twists thrown in. Super powerful/political Harry. New abilities, secret identities, soul-mates, heirs, different lineage and appearances, apprentices and masters.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There will be some points in these chapter in which I will switch to Harry as First Person. Meaning: First person: I was just singing! Usually people use third person: Harry was just singing. For your information I will only be using first person for Harry.

_**Chapter One**_

The rumors were true Severus Snape was a vampire.

However, he was no ordinary vampire. No, his title was 'Lord'. He had the third highest seat on the council under the High Lord and led the man's central intelligence operation. He was quite the esteemed creature.

However like all super hero spies or depending on perspective, villain spies, he had to maintain a second identity. Much to his dismay, Hogwarts potions master fit him to a 'T'. Worst of all he was also working a field operative pretending to be a spy for the light and a death eater. So not only did he have to put up with snot nose kids, but he was forced to bow to two masters, while hiding from both of them his vampiric ties. He could say… 'He official hated his life' or rather what constituted as a life for a vampire. Perhaps he hated his existence… whatever it was he loathed it with a passion.

Today, today he could say was definitely one of the worst days of his life. It happened annually, this day I do mean. You see as a 'Lord' vampire his power ranking came with a (As Severus chose to call it) nasty side-effect… he had a soul-mate. This soul mate could be a mortal or immortal, race and sex was not deciding factor. Once every season on a waning moon, Snape would suffer what is called the 'Awareness'. The Awareness was divided in four phrases, first would come 'Birth' in which the vampire would be aware if their soul mate existed within this realm. Second would be 'Age', in which the vampire would know if their soul mate was of age for claiming. Third was 'Dream', in which visions of this person would come if all two prior two phrases were filled. And the final phrase 'Sex' in which the vampire would start on a sexual high. These phrases normally last from Dawn to Dawn, during one day. But if the last was fulfilled, it could take a week to shake off the effects or find their soul mate.

-

-

-

Harry had been sick since the start of summer. He thought he had caught some virus. However, this was all a misconception, when on his birthday he changed. Now one must wonder, what I mean by change. On every pure blood wizard of witch's sixteenth birthday they go through something of a metamorphosis, it is a time when their latent abilities emerge and if a few cases of the purest blood these children gain magical creature inheritances.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Lilly Evans-Potter was a pure blood with many genetics in common with magical creatures. She was a child born from an illicit affair. Her mother wanting nothing to do with her bound specific abilities that would associate Lilly with her mother and her father and then abandoned her in a muggle orphanage. However, the abilities of any of her descendant could not be nor would not be able to be bound without acknowledging the parents' and child's connection. So Harry son of James Louis Potter and Lilly Evans gained a frightfully powerful magical inheritance.

It began with a tingling in his legs it then spread upwards to his hips, then chest, then and finally his head. He tried to shake it off in his sleep, but it didn't work. Soon it was like a roaring torrent of fire flooding his veins. Pictures flew through his mind as his bones shattered, his muscles constricted, and his skin moved on his body. His head felt as if it would explode as millenniums old knowledge poured into him. Voices filled his ears calling out a name, calling 'Nicholas, Nicholas!' The voices demanded. His limbs twisted and he writhed as if beneath the crucio. With one horrible scream that woke the neighborhood.

An infuriated Vernon Dursley without bothering to turn on the light waddled in and whacked his nephew several times until the boy had a black eye and split lips before deeming him done for the night and going back to bed.

-

-

-

Snape rolled over in his bed, his skin was so hot his soul mate had come of age. He had seen images of his to be lover, foggy at first, but in became clearer. A mysterious boy without a name. Snape did not recognize the creature, but he wanted him oh how he wanted him. To feel the boy beneath him as he slipped into the hot channel of his ass and as he plunged in and out. God, he was so horny. Damn the heat was getting to his senses.

-

-

-

Albus Dumbledore stared blankly at the aged parchment within his hands. It was from Lilly. The revelations written on this simple piece of paper were earth shattering.

**DEAR Albus,**

If you're reading this, it means, sadly James and I are dead and Harry continues to live. You have no idea how much it pains me to write this, but there is no other choice I can think of. Albus, Harry and I are not who you think we are. After my fifth year at Hogwarts my parents confessed to me that I was adopted. It was not until Harry (His real name is Nicholas Elias Potter – I will continue to call him Harry for our sanity) was born and he spoke to a snake on the lawn did I think anything of it.

James, Harry and I went to Gringott to have inheritance tests and came back with a startling revelation. We already knew James was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Merlin (A Family secret), but unbeknownst to his mother, Laura Potter, she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw making James heir of three of the four founders of Hogwarts.

I discovered that I am, much to my shock, the second cousin of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort. And since I am the only descendant of the male heir, Morfin Gaunt, while Riddle is the son of Merope Gaunt a female, I am the true heir of Slytherin. That would make Harry heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Merlin and since Slytherin was the heir of Morgan le Fae, I can only assume Harry is as well.

The reason why I didn't present any evidence of my lineage was because my grandmother had managed to bind her daughter's and my natural abilities. However, she was not a particularly well versed witch and only managed to block two generations of inherited magic, so because of this Harry will be receiving two generations worth of inherited magic.

The goblin, I believe his name was Griphook, persuaded my husband and I, to be tested for magical creature inheritance. James's results came back with a healthy, but not extraordinary dose of Shape Changer blood and Dark Veela blood. However, my own blood was another story altogether. There is a reason why I don't look anything like my ancestors or Riddle, it's because my grandmother and incidentally my mother also blocked off a large portion of my creature inheritance. I am a Dhampir (Half human half vampire), one-fourth Shadow Elf and One-fourth Veela. My mother knew the bias the wizarding community had against Dhampirs, so she blocked by creature inheritance and gave me up for adoption so there would be no connection between her, my father and me.

I've calculated when Harry's inheritance will come in. He'll come into his inheritance on his sixteenth birthday. Albus be warned. He will look nothing like he has before. His personality, talents and intelligence may differ as well as all his creature inheritance mixes with his blood.

Furthermore, a particularly helpful Goblin by the name of Goblegook, quite an ancient fellow, informed me that my family line might just very well be the missing line of Lords and Ladies of the Shadow Elves. If this is true, Harry will be a prime candidate for heir. He will be thrust in a dangerous political battle in both the wizard and creature worlds.

We made provisions for the survival of our son that he will need your help accessing. We are asking you to be his guide and mentor.

I'm sorry to be thrusting all of this onto you, Albus, but we can not find any other solutions.

**Yours Truly,**

_**Lilly Evans-Potter (Elisa Marian Cristo-Gaunt)**_

**PS: **Included in this letter are four other letters (one for Sirius, one for Remus, one for Harry and one for Severus) please give them to the rightful recipients.

-

-

-

_**(Harry's POV)**_

It's isn't common day occurrence that one day you look like you always have and the next morning as you're leaving the shower it appears you're someone completely different. However, this is exactly what happened to me. Per usually, I got up at 6:45 am, to take my shower and begin breakfast, I stumbled into the washroom, rubbing my eyes and I undress. Turning on the water, I yelp in panic as icy cold water floods over me. Now I must say icy water is both bane and savior for a teenage boy… just so happens today it started me off on a very unusual day. After a quick shower and rub down, I was getting dress when I caught my eyes in the mirror and promptly landed on my bare ass ion the tile floor.

After growling at my own stupidity, I approached the mirror hesitantly as if it were an evil demon, come to swallow me whole. Fortunately the mirror has already died of disgust at being forced to watch my Cousin and Uncle posing naked. Something I've tried to scour from my memory. I pity the poor mirror. But back to topic. I stared in absolute shock at the beautiful boy before me. He's a heavy mix of feminine and masculine features thrown together, but built into a masterpiece. The mirror boy had a disorderly mass of thick shoulder length rich chocolate brown hair that fell in curls and waves around his face. He had peculiar eyes, starting a deep navy color at the rims and gradually becoming a hypnotizing lilac color at the pupils. His eyes are framed by long eyelashes. He has pale unblemished skin as pale and flawless as newly fallen snow. He had full rose petal lips and straight startling white teeth. He's slender and about my height (5'3"), perhaps a touch shorter, long slim legs and a narrow torso compliment by a long swan like neck. I bet the boy has trouble being mistaken as a girl. It wasn't until I gasped did I realize the boy was only my reflection. I hit myself on the head for my own stupidity. Turning back to the mirror the most astonishing and life altering thing of all was… my scar was gone. I utterly and completely unrecognizable.

What to do now? How was I to explain this to the Dursleys? That is if Uncle Vernon didn't beat me to a pulp first. Realizing I've been standing naked staring at my own boy in a mirror for the last five minutes I blush and quickly dress in my tattered and far too large hand-me-downs. Peeking around the bathroom door, I find to my relief that the Dursleys are still in bed. I scurry to my bedroom, picking an old baseball cap and smooch my hair under the hat, I then popping out the lenses first, put on my bulky ugly frames. This is a temporary disguise for surely this will not hold through the Dursleys' inquisition. Slowly I make my way to the kitchen and begin breakfast. Aunt Petunia is the first down and is far too sleepy to notice having been out at the cinema with her husband. She had gotten a migraine the loud and utterly obnoxious action flick Vernon had brought her to and after a verbal thrashing at me, she went to bed early. Seems the extra hours did her little good.

Just as I'm about place a cup of earl grey in front of her, the door rings. Shooting an irritated glance at me, she stands and goes to the front door. I put the tea down and am about to go back to finish the eggs when I hear her scream. There are loud footsteps on the stairs. As crash resounds through the house, most likely Vernon or Dudley just collided with the potted plant at the bottom of the staircase. I don't known why my Aunt always insists on putting a plant there, this is the eighth time someone broke it.

I know better than to go up front right now. Even if the door was for me, it's better to wait to be called. Then I hear my Uncle scream, "BOY! One your freaky kind is here! Get out here now!" My heart thumping with anxiety and hope I turn the stove off, so the eggs won't burn and then hurried to the front living room where I come into quite an amusing sight. Well amusing for myself, but certainly not my relatives. Dumbledore, in his pink and purple robes decorated with Canadian Geese followed by their Goslings parade across his clothing, stands at the front door his pale blue eyes dull. So much unlike himself. I mean his eyes of course. The gaudy clothing is year round. My Uncle is sputtering, utterly baffled by my headmaster's sense of fashion. Dudley is trying to cower behind a foot stool, but his massive bulk makes him simple look like he's squatting about to take a dump, while clasping his buttocks. My Aunt is white and glancing nervously around. Not daring to look at either me or Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" I ask demurely. Gosh… even my voice sounds different. More elegant and regal. It's an easy harmonic tenor. My Aunt's head whips around and gasps in surprise, directing my Uncle's and Cousin's attention to me. Or rather their attention to my appearance.

"BOY! What have I told you about doing the freakishness in my house?!" Uncle Vernon demands, conveniently forgetting out visitor as he stands over me in all his imposing heir and jelly fat.

"If I do anything freakish, no food for three days, six lashes and locked in my cupboard." I see the surprise and horror that washes over Dumbledore as my Uncle prepares to backhand me. A quick stupefy solves that problem. My aunt and cousin begin to screech and curse Dumbledore demanding that he release my uncle and saying crap like I deserve it (My Cousin's input) much to Dumbledore's horror. A quick silencing charm and body bind charm solves this.

"Harry, we're going! Go gather you things!" Dumbledore says firmly, I can see the barely constraint anger at the Dursleys and shock and guilt in his eyes. I do as asked fetching the little belongings I have in my room. They consist of my photo album, invisible cloak and a few ratty pieces of clothing. As well as Hedwig and her cage. "Where's your stuff?" Dumbledore asks, "We won't be coming back for it."

"Umm…" I mutter, "This is it. Uncle Vernon burnt the rest."

Infuriated Dumbledore asks, already knowing the answer "Your wand?"

"Snapped, Burned and buried." I mutter again. Keeping my head down in shame. A heavy hand closes in on my shoulder and I'm escorted from the house. And from there we apparate to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Severus Snape lay exhausted on his bed, one name of his lips, the name of his soul mate, "Nicholas Elias Potter." Who was he? The Potters had only one son… Harry James Potter. Who is this boy?

**-**

**-**

**-**

Draco Malfoy and his family had recently discovered as spies for the Order of Phoenix and were currently residing in Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had, had the misfortune of being caught in a lower body paralysis hex and was now forever bound to live out the rest of his life in a wheel chair. Draco himself had been slightly disfigured. A nasty scar traced down over his left eye and ending at the edged of his chin. Luckily his liquid silver eyes were unaffected by his battle scar. This scar gave him a feral look. And now that he stopped slicking back his hair and let his dandelion fluff hair hang free about his face it gave him roguish, yet angelic look. His mother had gotten out unscathed, her regal beauty still intact.

It was on August First as he was returning from the library to his parent's and his quarters that he came to pass the open front doors and froze. There striding across the green grass accompanied by the headmaster was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy's clothing did little for him and the majority of his hair was hidden beneath a muggle hat, but a narrow pale shoulder had found itself through the gigantic collar and a few strands of curly chocolate brown hair framed his face. The boy was simply ravishing. Silver eyes met wide lilac-blue ones momentarily before the boy shyly ducked his head and turned to speak with the headmaster.

-

-

-

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Dumbledore and I quickly made our way up the front lawn. By chance I glanced up and caught sight of a very flustered and wide-eyed Malfoy. 'Why is he staring?' I think uncomfortably. I really dislike people staring at me. Ducking my head I turn to Dumbledore and ask quickly, "Umm, sir what is Draco Malfoy doing at the Hogwarts over the summer." I try to keep my voice neutral and mostly succeed.

"Oh, Voldermort found the Malfoys out as my spies and Hogwarts is the safest place for them." He said offhandedly, but his eyes are twinkling madly. I look at him flabbergasted.

"Malfoy spies?" I squeak out.

"Oh, yes they've been my spies for years, even before Draco was born. I must say, Draco is quite the actor. After all he is a half blood, himself." The irony of the situation is not lost on me. Dear god I've been a fool. Dumbledore leads me passed a still frozen Draco. They greet each other with a quick nod and then we sweep by. He leads me to his office. "Mars Bars" opens the passage way and up the stairs. Positioning himself behind his desk, he clears his throat and asks, "Lemon drop."

"No thank you headmaster." I answer.

"Alright, Harry I recently received a time-delay postage from your mother. In this postage was a second letter for you. I would read it carefully if I were you." He said no twinkle in his eyes. He hands me a yellowed envelop and with reverence I open the only letter my mother has ever sent me.

**DEAR Harry,**

If you have received this, then James and I are dead and you're still alive. First off, my dear, I should tell you your name is not Harry James Potter, it is Nicholas Elias Potter. We changed it for protective reasons I will soon divulged to you. Nicholas, we discovered that I am an adopted pure blood witch, a little after your birth. In fact I am the true heir of Slytherin and Morgan Le Fae, that vile creature Voldermort is your third cousin, my second cousin. Because we're the descendant of the male Gaunt, while he is descendant of the female Gaunt we are the heir line. The Potter's family secret is that they're the heirs of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. However we recently discovered he is also the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw through his mother being that she was the eldest female in a family of five daughters. That makes you the heir of the founders and Merlin and Morgan Le Fae.

To top that off, we also ran the creature inheritance tests and discovered that I am a Dhampir, but I also have some veela and Shadow Elf blood. You father has some not so potent Shape changer and Dark Veela blood in his veins. That gives you Veela, Dark Veela, Vampire, Shadow elf and shape changer blood.

On your sixteenth birthday, your magical inheritance will kick in and you will look incredibly different. This is due to the fact that the majority of my family and creature genes have been suppressed by both my mother and my grandmother. So I appeared entirely human with only my grandmother's blood instead of my grandfather's blood. Because my and my mother's genes have been forced dormant by magical means, they will appear twice as strong in you.

Now on to the more serious stuff. The four founders knew that one day all of their genetics would combine in one human being, Helga, a seer foresaw him born in an age of great strife and impending doom. So she and the others made provisions for him and his council. This was recorded in Hogwarts; A history. They made provisions you Harry. One well known gift of the heirs to you is the heir wing, which is only accessible to the heir and his council. Now as to your council. There are seven seats, one already designated to the headmaster, and the other six must follow these rules. Four must be the embodiment of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Two must be the embodiment of the male mentor and the female mentor otherwise known as Morgan Le Fae and Merlin. When you choose the appropriate people they must go through a ceremony to bind fragments of the founder's souls and powers to them.

Harry dear, I know this is a lot, but there is more. However now, you need to find your wing. My portrait will be seeing you later.

**Much Love,**

**Your adoring mother**

_**Lilly Evans-Potter (Elisa Marian Cristo-Gaunt)**_

A tear slipped down my face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Please read and Review

_**-Shadow **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waning Moon**

By Shadow of the Ankh

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash. HET. **Alternative Reality, Original Characters, Out of Character – I did warn U** violence, cursing, some sexual content, smoking, creature inheritances, character bashing, altered appearances, different lineage, new creatures, vampires, elves, and soul-mates

**CHAPTER WARNING:** Not a very fast paced chapter

**Summary:** SLASH. SSHP. CREATURE Harry and Snape. Classic Harry comes into his creature inheritance on his birthday with a few twists thrown in. Super powerful/political Harry. New abilities, secret identities, soul-mates, heirs, different lineage and appearances, apprentices and masters.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Side Pairings: **Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley

**Please Vote: **Either Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There will be some points in these chapter in which I will switch to Harry as First Person. Meaning: First person: I was just singing! Usually people use third person: Harry was just singing. For your information I will only be using first person for Harry.

_**Previously:**_

_Now on to the more serious stuff. The four founders knew that one day all of their genetics would combine in one human being, Helga, a seer foresaw him born in an age of great strife and impending doom. So she and the others made provisions for him and his council. This was recorded in Hogwarts; A history. They made provisions you Harry. One well known gift of the heirs to you is the heir wing, which is only accessible to the heir and his council. Now as to your council. There are seven seats, one already designated to the headmaster, and the other six must follow these rules. Four must be the embodiment of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Two must be the embodiment of the male mentor and the female mentor otherwise known as Morgan Le Fae and Merlin. When you choose the appropriate people they must go through a ceremony to bind fragments of the founder's souls and powers to them. _

_Harry dear, I know this is a lot, but there is more. However now, you need to find your wing. My portrait will be seeing you later._

_Much Love,_

_Your adoring mother_

_Lilly Evans-Potter (Elisa Marian Cristo-Gaunt) _

_A tear slipped down my face._

_**Chapter Two**_

The vampire, Gabriel otherwise known as Severus Snape held a peculiar reputation among the vampire community. This man was a man of mystery, he possessed many secrets and some of his secrets he did not even know.

The man without the glamour was a seductive beauty of twenty-something in appearance with vibrant electric blue eyes and chin length feathery, iridescent blue-black hair. His skin was a cool and smooth alabaster. Tall (6'2") and muscular he had a penchant for catching eyes. Crimson lips were always pulled into a seductive smirk and his square chin was lifted in a jaunty air. Gabriel usually wore a sleeveless crimson tunic fastened at the throat with an onyx Celtic Knot clasp. It was embroidered on the back with black thread depicting a Basilisk biting his own tail. Black buttoned pants with silver buttons. His feet were shod in steel toed black combat boots.

Gabriel, sighed once again as he went through the ledger in the ministry's birth records office. It wasn't hard for a vampire of his caliber to break in. "Nicholas Elias Potter?" he muttered his finger trailing down the pages. "Nothing!" He said tossing the book to the floor. With a sigh he collapsed on the floor only to hit his head on the metal filing cabinet. Utterly frustrated Gabriel grabbed the cabinet and threw it across the room. The cabinet spilled, the content becoming momentarily airborne. Gabriel's eyes caught a particular document making him gasp. _**'Legal Name Change'**_ and on the edge of the paper was _**'Potter'**_. Grabbing the file out of the air, Gabriel scanned the file. One phrase made him gasp in surprise, _**'Nicholas Elias Potter will hereby be known as Harry James Potter until his sixteenth birthday, wherein he will come to magical and creature inheritance.'**_ Harry Potter was his soul mate? Dear god, what sick joke was this? The boy hated him!

**-**

**-**

**-**

I stared dumbfounded at the letter in my hands. Numbly I let go and the yellow parchment lands softly on the ground in a pool of sunlight. "Harry—" Dumbledore begins softly.

"Nicholas." I interrupt him, "My name is Nicholas."

"Nicholas… Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not." I look up at him with tear stained eyes, "So much of my life is a lie. Who am I sir?" I choked out in desperation.

"You, Nicholas, are young man with a very heavy burden on your shoulders and a great, yet terrible destiny. You have so much responsibility for the world, yet you're so young and innocent."

"No sir, I'm not innocent, I lost the little innocence I retained from the Dursleys, when I murdered Professor Quirrel. You lose everything when you're forced to kill to survive. I haven't been innocent for a long time now."

"Wise words from the mouth of babes." Dumbledore chuckled. I sniffling and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"What now?" I ask.

"That is the question, isn't it?"

"I think I better get a new wand."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Dumbledore said. "You can retire to the Gryffindor tower tonight, but after we fetch your wand tomorrow, we need to install you in the heir wing.

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was the next day bright and early, when Dumbledore escorted me to Ollivanders personally. Upon entering the dingy shop we were greeted by Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Potter, holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Now what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I need a new wand." I mutter hesitantly. "Someone broke and burned my old one."

Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline before giving me a disapproving stare. "Well, a new wand then." He said disappointedly. "Okay," He said going to a small back shelf and pulling down a box, "Since you're creature inheritance has awakened," my eyebrows shot up, _'how had the man known?' _"We must now rely on the pure blood creature section. I had hoped your original wand would conform to fit your new power, but it seems not. So let's see." The man continued, "Powdered vampire blood, a Night Phoenix's feather and Cherry wood." He hands me the wand and then yanks it out of my grasp before I began to wave it. "No, no, no will not do." Pulling box after box, until he finally came to a peculiar wand. Unlike the others, this wand has runes burned on it. Without saying a word, he hands me the wand. I gently give it wave. Suddenly the room in engulfed in bright golden light and a gentle wind blows the papers from his desk and caresses my skin. "Well then, how peculiar." I roll my eyes at the redundant phrase.

But couldn't stop myself from asking, "Sir, what is peculiar?"

"Oh, yes…" He cleared his throat launching into the explanation. "Your wand is composed of a Ghost of a Basilisk, a night phoenix's feather, a living shadow, sand of time, two strands of elfin hair, an Aspen leaf and encased by Aspen wood. And it has the sacred 7 runes burned into it. Now the history of that particular wand is very peculiar. You see the Basilisk was raised by Salazar Slytherin. The Night Phoenix was actually the true form of Morgan Le Fae preserved by her heir Slytherin. The Elvin hair belonged one to Merlin and the second to his heir Gryffindor. The living Shadow obeyed and only obeyed the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. And the sands of time belonged to Helga Hufflepuff's time turner, the first and most powerful time turner in existence. It is the first and only wand to ever have a soul within it, let alone a living servant. This is one of the most powerful wands ever be created in my store. It is the first to ever completely obey someone, while holding such power. Furthermore, this is the lead wand of seven lesser wands. One of which the headmaster holds."

I spun around in shock to look at Dumbledore, who just smiled benignly at me. His eyes twinkled in amusement at my flabbergasted expression. "How much?" He asks smoothly.

"It was already paid for. It was just waiting for its owner to pick it up." My mouth opens and closes in astonishment before Dumbledore smiles calmly and placing a hand on my shoulder escorts me out. After shaking my shock off Dumbledore gestures me to have free run of Diagon Alley as he waits for me at the candy store.

Now one must understand that while I have been to Diagon Alley many times, I've never had the time nor privacy to explore the place. And because of my new relative anonymity and Dumbledore's kindness I had both. It was as I was exploring that I ran across several shops that I had never noticed before. The first I entered, I immediately left to avoid the noxious scent of the perfumes. The second is, however, far more relevant to the story. I was carousing the street when the beautiful sound of a piano caught my attention. Now over the course of my life, there are several instances in which I have to admit I've discovered to be bit of a prodigy. One of which is my talent with music. In first through third grade I picked up the fiddle. I studied it privately with my music teacher until the Dursley finally caught on and forced me to drop my studies. It was nearing my first performance in which my teacher had promised a elite musical academy talent seeker would be coming to. Unfortunately because of the Dursleys I missed that opportunity.

The shop was called 'Magical Notes' labeled in peeling green stenciling on the dirty glass door. Hesitantly I pushed the door open and entered. A small bell alerted the proprietor and the music stopped. I stood awkwardly at the door looking about. The room was cluttered with sorts of musical instruments. But I was quickly drawn to a fiddle hanging from the rafters. It was a beautiful fiddle made of holly. The bridge was made of a carved snake with ridges for the strings. The neck was the snake's tale and tuners were curled wood. The holly wood was gilded with touches of gold pain. There eyes of the snake were made of emeralds. The bow was likewise made of gilded holly wood, but was carved with the same 7 runes that were on my wand. Hesitantly I reached up and unhooked the beautiful instrument from the rafters.

To my shock the fiddle warms in my hands before the snake winked at me. Picking up the bow, I swept it across the strings. When no one came to berate me. I slowly began a short tune, but soon I was so enthralled in the magic of music, I didn't hear the piano pick up and accompany in my song. The song ended as clapping filled the room. Startled I nearly dropped the fiddle. Glancing up I came face to face with an older man with teary grey eyes. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!" The man whispered, clearing his throat, he said, "I always bet Jenny that one day, yes one day the musician that fit this beautiful instrument would come. We had so many who were attracted to it, but could never produce a sound from it. Congratulations Mr.?"

With quick thinking I answered, "Nicholas Elias Beck."

"Beautiful Mr. Beck. You're the now the proud owner of the last Orchid Fiddle by Aster Samson."

Confused by how he phrased his words I asked, "How much?"

"Don't be daft boy, the Fiddle yours, free of course. Only real musicians can play the Orchid series. Like my dear friends Ollivander says, the instrument chooses the musician. And I must say this instrument has been in my family's possession for nearly three hundred years and has not once produced a sound."

"Thank you sir." I said bowing. Quickly he ushered me from the room with a case for my fiddle and moments latter I'm on the street again holding my instrument and scratching my head in confusion.

I continued to wander the area and came across a man throwing away an ornate cabinet filled books at the back of an antiques shop. He wore heavy protective gloves on his hands and kept the cabinet as away from his person as possible without dropping it. Something about the shelf caught my attention. "Hey," I called to the man, "Why are you throwing out such a beautiful shelf?"

The man snorted, "Well you're a first, whenever someone gets near this thing they get shocked. I've carted off to many people to the hospital to count. The inspector had ordered this thing to be dumped." He eyed me curiously. "Why interested in buying it?" After a moments hesitation I nodded. I reach out to touch it. The man tried to knock my hand away with a warning, "Watch it, that thing will—"

He cut himself off as my hand caught it and I levered it out with ease, "Well I'll be damned. This thing likes you."

"Seems quite a few things have been liking me lately." I mutter under my breath. The man hears me though and says.

"I don't see why not, you're quite the looker, boy." I blush crimson, he laughs and I pay him, shrink the cabinet and bespelling it light, I put it in my pocket and leave.

I met up with Dumbledore minutes later. He lifts an eyebrow at my fiddle case. "I didn't know you played an instrument?" He says jollily.

"Yes, I play the fiddle." I said shortly. We floo from the Leaky Cauldron to the three broomsticks and then we head back to his office.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Draco fiddled with his pocket watch as he waited for Dumbledore and that mysterious handsome boy to return. He had caught sight of the boy and Dumbledore leaving early this morning, but had yet to see them return. Wanting to speak to Dumbledore about his continuing education at Hogwarts and about gaining permission to meet Harry in person to explain the situation and apologize to him and his friends. Of course by waiting for Dumbledore there was also the additional factor of perhaps getting a better look at the mysterious boy. In the distance Draco caught sight of the bearded old man and the beautiful girly boy. As they neared, Draco waved his hand to alert them of his presence. The boy's eyes immediately snapped to his moving figure and directed Dumbledore's attention to him. When they were a good ten feet away, Dumbledore asked, "And how may I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm…" Draco glanced nervously at the boy.

"It's safe to talk in front of Nicholas. He is a very important ally to our cause and I mean to be more open to him since soon he will outrank me." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco stared flabbergasted at Nicholas before saying, "Headmaster, I wanted to speak to you about my future education and my family's and my safety at Hogwarts. I'd also like to speak to you about meeting with Harry. I'd like to explain to him about the situation…" Draco trailed off as Dumbledore's twinkle quadrupled.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy we will speak about your future at Hogwarts, however you can speak to Harry first." Dumbledore said gesturing to Nicholas.

"Huh?" Draco asked eyeing Nicholas.

Nicholas brushed back his hair from his face before smiling politely and saying, "Draco, I recently came into a rather powerful creature and pure blood inheritance and my appearance changed. My family also made preparations for my change and gave me a different name. Instead of Harry James Potter, I am now Nicholas Elias Potter."

"But Harry is not a pure blood!" Draco insisted.

"That's what I thought as well. However, my mother discovered her heritage after giving birth to me. And only months later she was killed."

"What your mother's family name?" Draco said crossly.

Nicholas smiled, "Cristo-Gaunt."

"You mean Gaunt as in Salazar Slytherin's descendants and Voldemort's family? And Cristo as in Vampire Lord Jessie Cristo?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Precisely." Nicholas said.

"Well I'll be damned." Draco muttered and then in a far clearer voice he said, "You've got quite the lineage Nicholas… I may call you Nicholas can't I?" Harry nodded, "Anyways, I'd like to call a truce. You see, my family—"

"You don't need to explain yourself Draco. All you need to do is offer me your hand in friendship." And so Draco extended his hand and Nicholas grasped it and shook it.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

_Alright. I'm stopping it here because this is a monumental moment where Draco's hand is finally accepted! So hold onto your seats because I'm starting chapter three in which:_

_The Weasleys discover Harry's lineage_

_Harry sees the heir wing_

_Severus and Harry's first meeting after Harry comes into his inheritance_

Please review!

_**- Shadow**_


End file.
